Lost meets The Office
by Lostlover5
Summary: Even if you havn't seen the office, it should make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just something I came up with randomly. If you don't watch the office, that's ok. You will understand this story still hopefully. Basically, it's a show about strange people working together in an office. Some of the people that died on Lost are still in this story, just to let you all know. So what happens when the Lost people come in, and can't leave the office? Read on to find out!**

It had been just a normal day on the island. Everyone was going around, doing the daily routine, but suddenly it was all different. Jack had gathered everyone, and was telling them about what the others had said to him. "They said that we will go back to the real world soon!" He explained. What they didn't know was that they were going to The Office.

Everything went black, and when they woke up they were at the office! Dwight went up to Jack. "Are you there leader? What are you doing here? All appointments must be scheduled. Michael didn't schedule something. I know. He would have told me." Dwight said.

"And you would be…who?" Charlie asked. "Dwight Schrute." Dwight said proudly.

"Don't mind him." Jim said, coming up to them. "I'm Jim. But seriously, what are you all doing here?" He asked. Then, someone came out of the main office room. "Oh boy…" Jim said, and went and sat in his work station again.

"Welcome! You must be the new employees I sent for! My name is Michael, and I will be your boss." He said, smiling. "What? You didn't tell us you were getting new employees. When did this happen?" Dwight asked.

"Calm down Dwight. Now, all of the new employees will get paired up with one of the workers here. Some of you will have two people. Now I want everyone to treat all the new people with respect!" Michael said. "I will now read off the pairings."

"Pam, you have Kate and Claire.

Dwight, you have Locke and…Michael. Wow there's someone named Michael? That's my name!

Jim, you have…Sawyer? What kind of a name is that?

Ryan, you have Walt and Sayid.

Kevin…you have Mr. Eko and Hurley. Love the name…Hurley.

Oscar, you have Jin and Sun. There married, so good luck.

Meredith, you have Boone and Charlie.

Angela, you have Ana-Lucia.

Kelly, you have Shannon.

And I will have…Jack! No one else gets a partner, so let's get to work, shall we?"

**Pam, Kate and Claire**

"So, I'm the receptionist. I take phone calls and stuff like that. Um…that's about it." Pam said.

"This seems like a very boring job." Kate said.

"Not really. Jim and I mess with Dwight all the time. It's fun." Pam replied.

"So, Jim's your friend then?" Claire asked.

"Oh yeah. My best friend." Pam said. Kate and Claire glance at Jim who is talking to Sawyer.

**Dwight, Locke and Michael**

"I am the safety officer of this office, and the rules strictly prohibit knives of any kind on the premises, Locke." Dwight said.

"Sorry. I'll keep them in my case. I respect what you do here, Dwight." Locke said.

"Really?" Dwight asked, surprised.

"Yes." Locke said, and Dwight smiled.

"Thank you."

**Jim and Sawyer**

"So…this is my lunch break. It's when I eat lunch." Jim said. "The cameras have been here for a few months now, filming what we do and stuff."

"Seems like a hell of a lot of work for the camera men, just to see a guy file paperwork." Sawyer said. Jim didn't reply.

**Jim, on camera (The cameras interview them in a private room to hear there thoughts)**

"To tell you the truth, Sawyer scares me. I think he's going to kill me soon." Jim said. "But I think Dwight is having fun. Locke and him seem to get along."

**Sawyer, to the camera**

"I'm going to kill Jim someday. All's I can say, is I'm glad I didn't get paired with the Dwight guy. He offered me free paintball lessons, and said I couldn't smoke in the building." Sawyer said.

**Ryan, Walt and Sayid**

"So what do you do here in the office?" Walt said, with mild interest.

"You know…I'm not really sure. Most of us just sit here all day." He said.

After and awkward silence, Sayid spoke up. "So you get paid for nothing?" Sayid asked.

Ryan nodded, and they all sat there, not sure what else to say.

**Kevin, Mr. Eko and Hurley**

Hurley was trying to get Kevin and Eko to laugh, but it wasn't working.

"You're not very funny." Kevin said. After that, they all sat in silence.

**Oscar, Jin and Sun**

"So, you're both Korean." Oscar said, and Sun and Jin nodded.

"Uh…Island. Polar bear?" Jin said.

Oscar glanced at the camera.

**Meredith, Boone and Charlie**

"Do you guys want a drink? I'm really not supposed to have this at the office, but…" Meredith said.

"Do. I'm just getting off Heroin, thanks." Charlie said.

"I'll have some!" Boone said, and took a big drink of the bottle. Soon, Boone and Meredith were drunk.

**Boone, to the camera**

"Yeah, I'm really glad I was paired with Meredith…we're like, best buds now!" Boone said, obviously still drunk.

**Angela, and Ana-Lucia**

They both starred at each other angrily for a while, before Ana spoke up. "What's with you and Dwight? You guys smile at each other all the time. I really don't think he's your type." Ana said.

"You don't know me." Angela said, and then went back to work with a frown still on her face. Ana just looked bored.

**Ana-Lucia to the camera**

"I hate Angela." She said.

**Kelly, and Shannon**

"So then, he was like "we're going to fast" and I was like "no we're not." It was so confusing. I really still like Ryan, and I want to get back together with him. He seemed so nice. He just won't talk to me anymore." Kelly said.

"Ok, well I say first, don't talk so much, ok? Second, he's not your type. Like…Boone. He would like you." Shannon said.

**Shannon to the camera**

"Boone would hate Kelly. I just want Kelly to go talk to someone else." Shannon said with mild interest.

**Michael and Jack**

"So this is my office!" Michael said, swirling around in his chair.

"Um…what's with the cameras?" Jack asked, looking at the cameras that were outside of the office.

"Oh don't mind them. They just watch us to see what we do." Michael said. "Anyways, we have a few rules in this office. #1 work hard #2 party, and #3 have fun partying and working!"

Jack starred at Michael for a moment, and then walked out of his office.

**Jack to the cameras**

"Michael is crazy. That's all I have to say." Jack said.

**Pam and Jim in the break room**

"So how's your first day with the new employees going?" Jim asked Pam.

"Pretty good. Claire has the baby though, which makes it hard. Kate is a good worker. How's it going with Sawyer?" Pam asked.

"Well…he's going to kill me. He's board and mad that he's here." Jim said, and they both laughed.

**Jack and Kate in the break room**

"So how's it going with Michael?" Kate asked Jack.

"Um…well…he's worse then Locke." Jack said, and Kate smiled.

"Pam's really nice. Jim is too. Jim talks to Pam a lot, mostly about his next plan to screw Dwight up." Kate said.

"I just hope we make it through this first day here."

**Jim and Dwight talking at there desks**

Dwight sits down, and stares at his desk. All of his bobble heads are missing. He glares at Jim.

**Dwight to the cameras**

"I know Jim took them. He hid them, but I will find them." Dwight said.

**Jim to the cameras**

"I hid them in the girl's bathroom. Pam put them into one of the stalls. I don't think Dwight will find them anytime soon." Jim said, smiling.

**A/N: I hope you like chapter one! Anyways, the next chapter should be up soon. They are going to spend a week or two there, just so you know, and each chapter is a day. Review please!**


	2. Day two

**A/N: Glad you liked the last chapter! It's really fun writing this story. Anyways, here is chapter two, day two!**

Angela gets up in front of everyone. "I just want to let you know, whoever put Dwight's bobble heads in the bathroom, it was not funny!" She said, angrily.

"Really? I thought it was." Ana-Lucia said, and Angela glared at her.

Jim and Pam smiled at each other.

**Angela to the camera**

"I don't like practical jokes. I can be funny, but not at work. That would waste time. I get paid to work, not laugh." She said.

**Kelly and Boone by Kelly's workspace**

"So…do you want to go out sometime?" Kelly asks Boone. Ryan, who is behind her, signals to Boone not to.

"Sure I will." Boone said, not paying attention to Ryan.

**Boone to the cameras**

"Kelly's nice. I don't know why Ryan doesn't like her anymore." He said. "She does talk a lot though…"

**Michael and Jack**

"So, Jack my-man, what's up with you today?" Michael asks.

"Nothing much." Jack says.

"I've seen you and Kate together. You guys got a little something going on?" Michael asks.

"No." Jack said. "We're just friends."

**Pam and Kate**

"So Claire said she couldn't come today?" Pam asked Kate.

"Yeah. She says it has something to do with the baby." Kate said.

Pam nodded, and they both went back to work.

**Sawyer and Angela in the break room**

Sawyer is eating a doughnut and Angela is getting a drink from one of the machines.

"So, you all work here all day, and cameras go around and tape what you do. Doesn't that seem…strange?" Sawyer asked. "I mean, if someone said something personal, the cameras would get it on tape."

"I don't mind the cameras." Angela said, and then she went to her work station again.

**Angela to the cameras**

"Sawyer seems a lot like Ana-Lucia. They both look like they're going to kill someone." She said.

**Sawyer to the cameras**

"I like Angela. She's the most normal person in this office." Sawyer said. Then he thought for a minute. "Except, she's going out with Dwight."

**Pam, Kate, Jim and Jack at Pam's desk**

"Yeah, I sort of like it here." Jack said.

"It's better then being on the island." Kate said.

"Um…not to be mean, but it sounds like you're all crazy." Pam said. "I mean, you said there were polar bears on a _tropical_ island, a monster that ate you, a button you had to push, and Others that…took some of you away?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Jack said. "We were there for…four or five months."

"I never want to fly in an airplane ever again." Kate said.

"Sure you do Freckles." Sawyer said. "I think you liked it a lot there. Better then jail." And with that, Sawyer walked off.

Pam and Jim looked at Kate, but Kate just went to the break room. "What did she do?" Pam asked.

"Well…uh…" Jack didn't know what to say.

"She cut off those "Do not remove under penalty of Law" mattress tags, and someone told on her!" Boone said who was still drunk. Jim and Pam didn't say anything to that, and Jack and Jim went to there work spaces.

**Kate to the cameras**

"I hate Sawyer right about now." She said.

**Dwight, Locke and the Michael from Lost**

"So, you guys were on an island with polar bears?" Dwight asked.

"Yeah. It was a tropical island too." Michael said.

**Dwight to the camera**

"They are crazy. It is impossible for a polar bear to be on a tropical island." Dwight said. "I know. I had to do a research project when I was a kid."

**Jim and Kate in the conference room**

"Does Sawyer give nicknames to everyone?" Jim asked Kate.

"Yeah. All the time. It gets annoying." Kate said. "Does your boss Michael always act like this?"

Michael is in his office, swirling around in his chair, with Jack just watching him.

"Yup." Jim said simply. "So, are you and Jack going out or something? 'Cause you two spend a lot of time together."

Kate hesitated. "No. Were friends. Just like you and Pam." She said.

**Jim to the cameras**

"Kate's really nice." Jim said. "We're getting to become really good friends."

**Everyone in the office at there work spaces**

Michael comes out of his office. "Could I get everyone's attention please?" He said. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at him. "Now, I feel like we should get to know each other a little better, so everyone get some chairs into a circle, please."

"What are we doing?" Stanley asked.

"Well, Stanley we all need to get to know each other a little better, so we're going to tell some things about our selves."

Everyone had gotten some chairs in a big circle, and everyone was sitting in them. "Now, I want everyone to tell everyone else what they did before they came to work here. Just the people from the "island" get to talk this time."

"I was a cop." Ana-Lucia said.

"Really? I used to be a volunteer officer." Dwight said.

"Dwight, only they can talk now. Please, next person." Michael said.

"I was a doctor." Jack said, obviously board.

"That's a…good job. How did you deal with all the blood?" Michael asked. Jack didn't answer.

"I was in a band. DriveShaft." Charlie said. Everyone just looked at him. No one in the office had ever heard of that band.

"I worked a fast food place, but then I…won the lottery." Hurley said. Everyone laughed, not believing him.

"Box company." Locke said.

"Oh, so this is kind of like your old job you had." Jim asked him.

"No. Not at all." Locke said. No one said anything else about it.

"I was a construction worker." Michael said.

"I was…I went to school." Walt said.

"I was a priest." Eko said.

"I was a military communications officer, and a torturer for the republican guard." Sayid said.

Everyone starred at him, trying to see if he was kidding. When they realized he wasn't, they went on to the next person.

"My husband worked for my father." Sun said.

Boone was asleep in his chair, and they decided not to wake him up.

"I…um…didn't do anything." Shannon said.

"I…didn't have a job. At all." Kate said.

"Good! We all know each other now!" Michael said. "Now, lets hear any complaints about everyone!"

"We've only been here two days." Sawyer said.

"Yes, well…anyways, any complaints?" Michael asked again.

"I hate Angela. Can I get paired with someone else?" Ana asked.

"Um…I'm sorry no." Michael said. "Anything else?"

Everyone stayed quiet, obviously wanting to get out of this circle and back to work.

"Ok, then back to work people!" Michael said.

**Jim to the cameras**

"Every time Michael makes us do something like that; I think that he can't think of anything more awkward to do." Jim said. "And he's proved me wrong every time.

**A/N: Hope you liked chapter two! Review soon please!**


	3. Day three, the end

**A/N: Glad you liked the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update this. I was a little…depressed for a while there. And stressed out. Anyways, hope you like chapter three!**

**Jim and Sawyer**

Jim sat at his desk working, and Sawyer seemed to be sleeping in a chair. Jim looked at Sawyer a moment, but the looked back down at his desk.

"Where is it?" Dwight asked, coming up to Jim.

Jim looked up at him. "What?" He asked.

"My papers. Where did you put them? They were sitting on my desk, and now they are gone. You have taken my things before, Jim. Where are they?" Dwight asked.

"What papers?" Jim asked, and he looked confused.

"Look. I had some notes on a piece of paper. I know you took them. Do not make me report you to security. That is and invasion of someone else's work space, and stealing." Dwight explained.

"Look. I have, no Idea what you're talking about. It wasn't me. You probably…threw them away or something." Jim said. Dwight glared at Jim, and then went to talk to Michael in his office.

**Jim to the cameras**

"I really don't know what Dwight's talking about. I didn't take them. He probably threw them out or something…" Jim said

**Dwight, Michael and Jack in Michael's office**

"It's not the first time he has taken something from me, Michael. We need to do something; otherwise he could take something even more important." Dwight said.

"And why were these notes so important to you?" Jack asked.

"That is none of your business." Dwight said.

"Do you have any proof that Jim took the notes?" Michael asked.

Dwight shook his head. "No. But who else would have?"

"Well, you can't blame Jim if you don't have proof." Michael said.

**Sawyer to the cameras**

"Yeah, I took the papers." Sawyer said. "They're notes from Angela. Seems like they have something going on. I don't think he'll ever suspect me though.

**Michael**

"Pam, Pam, Pam, what is up with you today?" Michael asked, going up to Pam's desk. Kate and Claire looked up from there work at him.

"Nothing much. Jan called though." Pam said.

"Oh! Well then…I'll go into my office and return her call." Michael said, and went into his office.

"Who's Jan?" Claire asked.

"Michael's boss. I think they're going out or…something." Pam said.

**Boone to the cameras**

"I went on a date with Kelly last night." Boone said. "She…talked the whole time. It wasn't fun at all."

**Everyone**

Michael stood in front of everyone in the office. "Hello…everyone. The DHARMA initiative has just called, and said they need the new employees to return to the island." Michael said.

"I thought we were staying here." Kate said.

"Yes, well you are all going home. And I just have to say…I'm going to miss you all!" Michael said. Then everything went black for everyone.

When the Losties woke up, they were back on the island, and everything soon fell back in routine for them. The office people soon went back to normal (However, they were not normal in the first place so…) Dwight never got his notes back, sense Sawyer took them, and has been mad at Jim ever sense.

THE END

**A/N: That's the end of the story! Please review, and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
